Fix Things
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Teddy gives Victoire some much needed advice.


**Title:** Fix Things  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 849  
 **Summary:** Teddy gives Victoire some much needed advice.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Deprived, helping, command

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Victoire Weasley - Bonus - Write about Victoire Weasley.

 **Fanfiction World Adventures Competition I:** Iveagh Gardens - Prompts Used - (word/location) Garden, (word) Gift, (quote) "If you have a garden and a library, you have everything you need."

 **If You Date Challenge:** Prompt Used - Blankly

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Silver Greaves - Prompt Used - 600 words, any era other than Trio

* * *

Teddy stepped into the garden. He hadn't seen Victoire in almost two weeks, and he felt as if he was being deprived. She was like sunshine to him. She made him smile, made his heart race, and all he wanted was to be close to her.

He knew she had a fight with Dominique – they fought like James and Albus did sometimes – and he hoped his presence would help her. He knew she hated fighting with her sister and brother and maybe he could convince her to mend things between the two of them.

Taking a deep breath, he searched the garden. And after a couple of minutes of aimlessly wandering around, he found her.

His breath caught at the beautiful sight she made. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her crystal blue eyes gazed blankly at some flowers. She looked beautiful no matter what, but she would be even prettier if she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

"Let me help," he softly commanded.

"Why?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders and not even looking at him.

"Because you need your sister in your life."

"If you have a garden and a library, you have everything you need. Or at least that's how I feel."

Teddy tried to not let the hurt show in his face or in his voice. "Do you really mean that?"

He must have not done a good job because she quickly turned her head away from the bright red flowers – he wasn't sure of their name – and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Teddy..."

"I must not be that important to you than. And the same thing could be said for your parents, sister, brother, and all of your aunts, uncles, and cousins."

She stood up on shaking legs and nervously smoothed down her skirt. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is the garden and library are reliable."

"You're not making it any better, Vic."

Victoire looked at the ground. "I know. I'm messing things up."

"Why did you fight with Dominique?"

"She thinks I could do something awful. Something that I would never do. And I realized she doesn't know me as well as I thought she did."

Teddy furrowed his brows. He knew she was being purposefully vague. He grabbed a loose strand of blonde hair that hung in front of her eyes and gently tugged on it. "Vic, tell me the truth. What did Dom accuse you of?"

Victoire bit her bottom lip, and he fought the urge to lean down and take that poor, abused flesh in his own mouth and lave it with the love and care that it needed. "You have to know that she was wrong."

"...Okay," Teddy haltingly said. "She was wrong. What was she wrong _about_?"

Victoire sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso, letting her head rest on his chest. "Okay, there's this boy at Hogwarts that has been flirting with me lately. Dominique thinks that I'm interested. She even accused me of cheating on you with him."

Teddy fought down the rising jealousy. Victoire already said Dominique was wrong. "Does she have any reason to believe that to be true?" He paused and then quickly continued, "I'm not asking because I believe Dom is right. I'm only trying to see how the misunderstanding happened."

"Well, I'm not outright rude to him like Dominique would probably be. I don't ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist; he's my friend. I told him I had a boyfriend, and although he still flirts, I see the difference. He knows nothing is going to ever happen and now the flirting is more playful. It's harmless, and I know he respect me enough to know that my heart belongs to you and nothing will ever happen between me and him."

Teddy always knew he was lucky to have the gift of Victoire's love. And once again he was reminded of that good fortune. "You know Dom has always had a bit of a crush on me. She thinks she's protecting me."

"But from me? How could Dominique think I could ever cheat on you? I told _her_ I loved you before I even told you."

"Maybe it was temporary insanity. But you don't want to ruin your relationship with her because she made a mistake."

"I don't?" she asked wryly.

"You don't," Teddy replied. "You should go talk to her. Tell her that she hurt you when she didn't trust you. If I know Dom, she's already regretting it, but I also know she won't make the first move to reconcile. She's like your mum in that way."

Victoire laughed. "Too stubborn for her own good. And I'm like, dad. When our parents fight, dad always makes the first move to fix things."

"Follow his example," Teddy gently ordered.

Victoire still had her arms around his torso and pressed herself as close to him as she could get. "Will you come with me?"

Teddy took a step back. "Lead the way."

She grabbed his hand and did just that.


End file.
